


Partake In New Extraordinary And Pleasing Pizza Lover Experiences (Or: Kiki's Lament)

by citrusella



Series: Citrusella Tries (And Succeeds!) to Write a Fic Each Day of the Bomb [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e20 What's Your Problem, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Kiki rarely hates her job. But she does hate pineapples.





	Partake In New Extraordinary And Pleasing Pizza Lover Experiences (Or: Kiki's Lament)

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than yesterday but I was starved for ideas. And hungry in general since I wrote this right before dinner. XD
> 
> ...No one said these fics all had to be about main characters. Especially since I'm making the rules here for this little self-imposed challenge.

She sighed. Why, oh, why had she taken that order? She was alone in the kitchen. Gunga was off doing mayoral stuff, Jenny was on a delivery, and Dad had gone to the store to buy ingredients they'd run out of.

"We'd like a pizza with everything!" A simple order, technically, but one that was exceedingly difficult to fill. And messy at that.

First off, that was at least 10 more toppings than their usual maximum for "keeping the integrity of the crust". ("Don't worry, we won't complain, dude!") Second…

They were out of pineapple.

Kiki made the pizza anyway.


End file.
